Ayudando a Adrien
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: O confundiéndolo más... Como Adrien no tiene ni idea de como manejar una relación, recurre a su amiga Marinette, para pedirle consejos para con Kagami... Esto hace que ambos, sin querer, se acerquen más de lo que deberían y más que ayudarlo, terminará confundiendo sus sentimientos aun más. [7/7] Fic Terminado
1. La Buena Amiga

_._

_. ✦. ⋆_

_Y esto será mi nuevo hermoso fic de comedia, donde nada tiene sentido :)_

_._

_Palabras: 931_

* * *

**Ayudando a Adrien**

**I**

"**La buena amiga"**

_. ✦. ⋆_

Adrien Agreste… Tenía un problema.

Debido a como fue criado, tenía serias carencias sociales que no le permitían ser como realmente era y eso estaba haciendo mellas en su intento de relación con Kagami. Con quien aún no pasaban de amigos, porque se moría de la vergüenza.

Descartaba poder hablarlo con alguien de su familia, así que su buen amigo Nino era la mejor opción: llevaba tiempo de novio con Alya, incluso fue aceptado por la familia de la chica y ¡Hasta comía con ellos!

Así que, a la hora de salida, se acercó a su amigo que, para su suerte, no estaba con Alya para iniciar con sus averiguaciones

—¿Qué? —preguntó el de gorra con un leve temblor en la mandíbula.

—¿Cómo empezaste con Alya? —volvió a consultar.

—Por Ladybug, ¿no te conté? —el aspirante a dj se cruzó de brazos—. Fue cuando tenía un crush por Marinette, Ladybug nos encerró a Alya y a mí en una jaula del zoológico, estuvimos tanto tiempo ahí que conversamos mucho y notamos que nos entendíamos mejor de lo que pensábamos. Claramente mi Crush por Marinette pasó a segundo plano porque me fleché con mi bella Alya —Adrien sonrió, era verdad que esa pareja fue auspiciada por Ladybug, así como la de Iván y Mylene y hasta la de Marc y Nathaniel, aunque ahí también había habido mano de Marinette.

—Y ya se han besad… —pero no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta cuando vio a su amigo llevar sus manos a sus oídos y agacharse totalmente azul.

—¡Oh no, no, no, no! —dijo golpeándose los oídos—. ¡Es una maldición! —Adrien observó a su amigo y por algún motivo quiso retroceder, chocando sin querer con Marinette que venía llegando con Alya. La chica de lentes se acercó a su novio para ver que le pasaba y sintiéndose culpable, Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette para alejarla de ellos y poder darle algo de privacidad.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó confundida la de ojos celestes mientras llegaban a una de las bancas del patio y tomaban asiento.

—Creo que metí la pata en algo —Adrien llevó la mano a la nuca totalmente apenado.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo en ti —dijo, separándose un poco de él—. Creo que no deberías juntarte conmigo, se te están pegando mis mañas.

Aquello generó que Adrien la mirara confundido, haciendo que la chica lo mirara fijamente sin comprender que sucedía, para un par de segundos después, empezar a reír.

—Estás bromeando conmigo —dijo, moviéndose para acercarse a su amiga.

—¡Lo siento! —apenada, bajó la mirada—. No quise molestarte, sé que prometimos no bromear…

—Al contrario, se sintió tan natural —colocó la mano en el hombro de la chica y ésta lo miró—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la hiciste, pero venga una segunda —comentó perdiéndose en la mirada de su amigo. ¡Tenía que concentrarse! ¡Pero el condenado no dejaba de reír!

—Bueno… tú… —quitó la mano del hombro de Marinette y suspiró— ¿Tú diste tu primer beso? —consultó e, inmediatamente, las mejillas de Marinette se tornaron rojas, bajando la mirada.

¡Claro que había dado su primer beso! Y a alguien que no podía amar…. Lo peor es que recordaba la sensación mágica que había vivido aquella vez y quería creer que había sido producto de los Kwamis y Akumas que interfirieron… Había ocurrido una vez más, pero, aunque parecía que lo había disfrutado, nuevamente, no recordaba nada.

Suspiró y luego miró a su amigo parpadeando sucesivamente.

—¿Qué?

—Que, conociendo a Luka, debe haber sido muy caballeroso contigo, ¿no? —le preguntó de nuevo, sin mirarla, como si quisiera evitarle la mirada por alguna razón. Marinette parpadeó varias veces, ¿Adrien creía que cosa?

—¡Yo no me he besado con Luka! —le gritó, haciendo que el pobre modelo casi se caiga de la banca producto del vozarrón de la azabache— ¡Ni siquiera estamos saliendo!

—Ah, ya veo —dijo, refregándose el oído derecho con su mano—. Están igual que yo con Kagami…

—¿No te has besado con Kagami? ¿O en saliendo? —preguntó intrigada por eso. Había notado a su amiga a veces de mal humor, pero no pensó que era por culpa de que Adrien no había dado otro paso hacia ella— Y tú, ¿Has dado tu primer beso?

Adrien se quedó callado, sabía perfectamente que su primer beso había sucedido con Ladybug y su segundo beso también, pero no recordaba ninguno de ellos y esperaba que su primer beso en todo su sano juicio fuera especial, ¿estaba mal eso?

—Sí, pero fue complicado —respondió, bajando la mirada.

—Ya veo —Marinette también se perdió en sus recuerdos—, el mío también fue extraño.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, se quedaron perdidos en los recuerdos que tenían con sus compañeros de aventuras, hasta que el teléfono de Adrien sonó recordándole que esperaban por él.

—Mi guardaespaldas ya vino por mí —informó poniéndose de pie.

—¡Oh! —Marinette también se puso de pie—. ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos? —ni siquiera ella sabía por qué había dicho eso.

—No creo que mi padre me deje —vio a la chica girar los ojos molesta y le enseñó su teléfono celular— ¿Eh?

—Para que están los juegos online —comentó divertida, Adrien al final terminó comprendiendo y sonrió—. ¿En una hora?

—¡En una hora! —el chico se despidió con un gesto de su mano y Marinette respondió de la misma forma.

Aquello fue raro… ¿Por qué estaban hablando originalmente?

Ambos sacudieron la cabeza con toda la intención de llegar a sus casas para jugar online…

* * *

___. ✦. ⋆_

* * *

**_El rinconcito de la que escribe: _**

La verdad después de terminar "Sobreviviendo a Marinette" quería hacer otro fic así, y también caí en la cuenta que no tengo ningún fic de "como ambos ciegos se hacen cercanos y se enamoran" xD Así que para no hacerlo tan correcto como otro fic, decidí usar este tipo de narración cómica. Para hacer algo correcto ya tengo C'est Ma vie.

.

No sé cuando actualice este fic, será cuando me estrese con el otro xD

.

¡Saludos!

.

Aquatic

.

9 de Diciembre 2019


	2. La Buena Jugadora

_._

_. ✦. ⋆_

_Y un nuevo capitulo de esto... xD_

_._

_Palabras: 909_

* * *

**Ayudando a Adrien**

**II**

"**La buena jugadora"**

…

Adrien ingresó con rapidez a la mansión, incluso sorprendiendo a Nathalie, que como siempre, esperaba al adolescente en la puerta de entrada.

—¿Puedo ir a encerrarme en mi habitación? —preguntó con una sonrisa. La mujer de lentes lo miró de arriba abajo confundida, pero afirmó— ¡Genial!

—¿Te subo algo de comer? —consultó mientras observaba como el rubio subía de a dos los escalones.

—¡Eso sería fantástico! —respondió, antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Ésta intercambió miradas con el guardaespaldas, pero estaba tan confundido como ella.

Tras dejar su mochila con cuidado en su cama, se acercó a la silla de su escritorio y se dejó caer mientras quitaba el suspender de su computador para iniciar el juego online con el que iba a competir con Marinette.

Mientras veía cargar la pantalla, se colocó los audífonos gamer y se tronó los dedos de ambas manos. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando poder competir con ella, a Nino le ganaba siempre y no era competencia para él. ¡Estaba seguro de que con Marinette sería más divertido!

Cuando la pantalla le mostro finalmente a su personaje y sus características, observó como tenía un mensaje en el buzón, se dirigió hasta ahí y como era de esperarse era de Marinette.

«No soporté esperarte por una hora, me fui al modo aventura. Si quieres luchar contra mí, búscame»

¡No sé valía! ¡Ella vivía al lado del colegio! Aun así, sonrió e ingresó al modo aventura a recorrer los senderos del bosque en busca de su escurridiza amiga.

La verdad, no tardó en encontrarla, pues varios jugadores parecían estar hablando de alguien que llevaba cuarenta y nueve victorias… Apresuró sus movimientos para llegar hasta donde, el user de Marinette observaba a los demás jugadores sin decidir con quien combatir.

Adrien volvió a sonreir y haciendole clic al personaje «Marinettastica» creo una llamada entre ellos.

—Te encontré —exclamó cuando su amiga respondió finalmente la llamada para conversar mientras jugaban.

«¡Al fin!» Se quejó la de coletas «Te estaba esperando, quería que fueras mi primera victoria, pero ahora serás mi victoria número cincuenta. ¡Hoy estoy inspirada!»

—¿Crees que me vencerás? —preguntó desafiante.

«Por supuesto» Marinette se acomodó en su silla viendo la pantalla «Aunque espero algo de dificultad de tu parte, demuéstrame que no eres solo un niño bonito»

Ante aquella frase no pudo evitar reír.

«¿De qué te ríes?» consultó.

—De como hiciste una broma con mi user —respondió, terminado de elegir el arma para enfrentar a Marinette—. Eres divertida, deberías ser más seguido así —no recibió respuesta, solo un ruido seco de algo que chocó— ¿Marinette?

«Estoy bien» respondió, aunque su frente esta roja por el golpe que se dio por aquella frase de Adrien «Juguemos»

—A eso vinimos.

Varios de otros jugadores se reunieron alrededor de ambos para verlos jugar, ¿sería que «prettyboy» acabaría con la racha ganadora de «Marinettastica»

La batalla inició y Adrien quedó observando la pantalla confundido. El personaje de Marinette no se veía en ningún sitio, giró la pantalla con el mando y cuando quiso darse cuenta, perdió la mitad de sus puntos.

—¡Rayos! —protestó y solo escuchó la risa de Marinette. Tenía una bonita risa. ¡Rayos! Sacudió la cabeza cuando un nuevo ataque lo sorprendió, pero alcanzó a protegerse, así que la barra de vida quedó en rojo parpadeante.

«¡Soportaste dos de mis ataques, nada mal»

Adrien trató de atacarla, pero el personaje de Marinette retrocedía con gracia y elegancia. Ella no jugaba nada mal. Trató de usar uno de sus ataques, pero lo esquivó volviendo a desaparecer de la escena, Adrien activó su escudo esperando el ataque que nunca llegó.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó y cuando bajó el escudo para aprovechar a curarse, su personaje fue golpeado en la espalda y se cayó hacia el frente— ¿Qué?

«Gané» se escuchaba la algarabía de su amiga del otro lado de la línea «Mi victoria número 50»

—¿Cómo le hiciste?

«Es la habilidad de mi hechicera, puedo tornarme invisible»

—Pero esa habilidad es del nivel setenta y cinco…. —exclamó y solo pudo escuchar de nuevo esa sonrisilla de su amiga— ¡Estás en ese nivel!

«Estoy en el ochenta y siete» respondió orgullosa.

—Vaya —Adrien se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla—. Eso fue genial, eres muy buena jugadora, Marinette.

«Gracias, ya lo sabía» El tono de voz confiada de la chica hizo que Adrien se sintiera incomodo de repente, ¿por qué se le hacía tan familiar? «Bueno, ¿ahora qué? ¿Te irás a llorar o vamos a recorrer el mapa por unas recompensas?»

—Espera —Adrien se quitó los auriculares para darle el pase a Nathalie a su habitación, ella le trajo un plato de cereales y un jugo de naranjas— ¡Gracias Nathalie!

La mujer dejó la bandeja junto al teclado, observó la pantalla y luego al chico.

—En una hora, el piano —le recordó. Adrien afirmó con la cabeza y ésta se despidió.

Cuando la mujer se retiró, Adrien volvió a acomodarse los audífonos tras darle un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

—¡Vengan esas recompensas, tengo que subir de nivel!

«¡Let go!» respondió la chica con entusiasmo mientras guiaban a sus personajes por el mapa.

Mientras esto sucedía, Plagg observaba a su portador con mucha curiosidad. ¿No se había puesto de acuerdo en conversar de su próxima salida con Kagami? Bueno, su portador era el de las reglas y horarios, él disfrutaría de su queso y no se metería en asuntos de humanos.

* * *

_. ✦. ⋆_

* * *

**_El rinconcito de la que escribe:_**

Y esto es todo por hoy xD Amé mucho escribir esto, me imaginaba a los dos jugando re entretes, y eso generará que tengan de que hablar la proxima vez que se vean... xD Tan lindos los cieguitos ;o; xD

.

Gracias por sus reviews a: manu - LaurenImprincess - Maretta - Zara - Arashi Shinomori - AkiRoss - MeimiCaro - Tecupi

.

¡Nos leemos cuando nos leamos!

.

Aquatic

.

17 de Diciembre 2019


	3. La buena Estratega

_._

_. ✦. ⋆_

_Y un nuevo capitulo de esto... xD_

_._

_Palabras: 1082_

* * *

**Ayudando a Adrien**

**III**

"**La buena estratega"**

…

Aquello había sido lo más irresponsable que hacía en toda su vida, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Cuando Nathalie llegó con su padre para comprobar sus avances en el piano, estaba tan de buen humor que la melodía salió muy pulcra, haciendo que su padre se sentara con él para comprobar que no estuviera usando ningún tipo de ayuda acústica.

Cuando ambos se retiraron, volvió a ponerse sus auriculares. Para sorpresa de él, Marinette aun seguía en línea. ¿Lo estaría esperando?

_«¿Me esperaste?» envió con una sonrisa y la respuesta lo hizo reír._

_«Ya quisieras, estuve subiendo de nivel» Y acompañado de un emoticón del símbolo de la Victoria, le indicó que ahora estaba en el ochenta y ocho. ¿Cómo iba a alcanzarla así?_

_«¡Tienes que enseñarme como subir de nivel!» contestó._

_«¿Y qué gano yo?» la respuesta lo confundió. ¿Qué podía darle a su amiga? _

_«¿Qué te parece mi eterno agradecimiento?»_

_«… 100 diamantes platino y te ayudo a subir de nivel.»_

_«¡Hecho!»_

.

Se rio de su recuerdo. ¿Hasta qué hora se habían quedado? No tenía ni idea. Solo recordó escuchar la voz de la mamá de su amiga alegar que se quedó dormida en el escritorio, para él también acostarse en su cama a dormir. No iba a negar que estaba cansado, pero la había pasado tan bien con Marinette que realmente no le importó tener que usar cubre ojeras para que Nathalie no lo descubriera.

Ahora estaba en las escaleras del colegio esperando porque llegara, y tras la trasnochada de ambos, estaba seguro de que iba a llegar tarde. Sonrió cuando la notó llegar y pasar tan rápido por su lado que tuvo que tomarla del brazo para que se detuviera.

—¡Oh, Adrien! —exclamó y se soltó del agarre, apenada—. Lo siento, no te vi.

—Te quería dar esto —y sacó de su bolso, una hoja con un código—. Dicen que cuentas claras, conservan la amistad —la de ojos celestes, lo miró confundida y al bajar la mirada a la hoja de letras negras vio un código de…

—¿Es broma?

—¡Nop! —dijo, haciendo explotar la «p» al final de la negación—. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, dijiste que querías ese caballo.

—¡Gracias! —gritó tan emocionada, que, de un salto, se colgó a su amigo quien rápidamente se sintió muy avergonzado, pues sus mejillas se tornaron muy rojas. Marinette se separó de él sin percatarse de lo que había ocasionado en el rubio— ¡Magnifico corcel platino, al fin serás mío! —dobló la hoja con cuidado y la metió en su mochila, justo cuando empezó a sonar la campana del inicio de Clases— ¡Adrien, vamos! —exclamó, tomándolo, ahora ella, de la muñeca para ingresar al colegio.

El rubio aun no salía de su aturdimiento. ¿_Qué había sido eso_? Sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en clase, pero el aura alegre de Marinette parecía atravesarlo por la espalda.

—¿Por qué tan contenta, chica? —consultó Alya, a lo que Marinette, simplemente, la abrazó del brazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amiga.

—El Corcel Platino es lo que más deseaba del juego online —le comentó.

—Ajam —dijo la de lentes—. Del jugo que no dejas de hablar desde hace un mes —ella afirmó—. Pero, dijiste que ese caballo era especial y de poco acceso…

—Pues —buscó en su mochila y le enseñó el código para descargarlo.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —exclamó sorprendida.

—Es que Marinettastica es muy buena estratega —afirmó—. Trabajé anoche ayudando a un pobre caballero del nivel cuarenta y cinco al llegar al sesenta y ésta fue mi recompensa —se abrazó a la hoja como si se tratara de un objeto apreciado.

En el recreo, Marinette no podía sacar su vista del hermoso papel, esperaba tanto que fuera hora del almuerzo e ir a descargarlo, cuando de pronto la hoja desapareció de sus manos.

—¿Qué rayos? —observó como los ojos verdes de su compañero la miraban bastante enojados—. ¡Adrien! Eso es mío…

—No, me arrepentí —comentó, guardándoselo en su bolso—. Este pobre caballero, aun no sube a un nivel respetable —Marinette se mordió la lengua divertida por sus palabras.

—Bueno, supongo que puedes conseguir que otra persona sea tan buen estratega como esta persona frente a ti —tomó su teléfono celular y le palmeó el hombro—. Suerte

—¿A dónde vas? —le consultó. Lo que había planeado no estaba resultado como quería

—¡Hay un Piplup en la plaza! —exclamó, dejándolo solo.

—¿También juegas Pokémon Go? —pero no respondió, ya se había ido. Adrien tomó su celular para abrir su juego, pero Nino lo interrumpió.

—¿A dónde fue Marinette?

—A atrapar un Piplup —comentó con los labios fruncidos.

—Oh, así se pone a veces —respondió con una sonrisa—. Alya estuvo acompañándola toda una mañana recorriendo París por un día de Comunidad. Creo que fue por el día de Chimchar, dijo que le recordaban a alguien que conocía —Adrien no sabía porque aquella frase le afectaba tan en lo personal, pero decidió ignorarla.

—¿Sabes en qué nivel está?

—En el cuarenta —informó, cruzado de brazos observando de reojo como el indicador de su amigo marcaba el «37»—. Es la que ha puesto Poké-paradas por todo Paris.

—Otra vez estoy bajo de nivel al lado de ella —protestó.

—Vele el lado positivo —comentó Nino riéndose—. Tienes otro juego donde puede darte una paliza.

—Muy chistoso —protestó, dejando al moreno de lentes solo para salir tras Marinette, pero ella volvía con una enorme sonrisa que lo desequilibró_. ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?_

—¡Adrien! —exclamó mostrándole la pantalla— ¡Mira! ¡Me salió Shiny!

—¿Qué? —protestó, al ver al pequeño pingüino de distinto color— Eres realmente afortunada.

—Dicen que…. mala en el amor, buena en el juego —comentó moviendo su mano derecha frente a ella. Como si fuera cosa del destino.

Adrien la miró fijamente, sacó de su bolsillo, la hoja que le había arrebatado y se la devolvió.

—Hoy a las nueve de la noche —dijo, antes de darse vuelta.

—¿Qué?

—Ese caballo vale que llegue al nivel setenta y cinco, yo también quiero la invisibilidad.

—Oh —exclamó Marinette observando como Adrien volvía al colegio. Bajó la mirada a su móvil y al papel— ¿Eso era una cita de juego con Adrien?

—Es la segunda, Marinette —comentó Tikki asomándose de la carterita.

—¡Oh por todos los macarrones! —exclamó, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Eso no era nada bueno.

* * *

_. ✦. ⋆_

* * *

**_El rinconcito de la que escribe:_**

El juego que ambos juegan es una mezcla de todos los juegos que conozco jajajaj No es que me estoy basando en uno.

Lo del Pokémon Go se me ocurrió jugando con el mio xD Jjajajaj Mi marido está en el 40 y ha puesto mil paradas por todos lados... xD En el colegio de mi hija y en la esquina de mi casa también :) jajajajj xD

En fin, en el capitulo que sigue "**_La Buena Consejera_**" se sabrá porque Kagami aun no aparece... ¡Nos leemos cuando salga otro capitulo! ;)

¡Gracias por sus reviews a: SeleneKou13 /-/ MeimiCaro /-/ Maretta /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Mich Rangel /-/ malgamonsterx2 /-/ Tecupi /-/ Zara /-/ Emely-nya!

.

Aquatic~

.

21 de Diciembre 2019


	4. La Buena Consejera

_._

_. ✦. ⋆_

_¡Año nuevo! ¡Capitulo Nuevo!_

_._

_Palabras: 1211_

* * *

**Ayudando a Adrien**

**IV**

"**La buena consejera"**

* * *

…

Adrien observaba con mucho orgullo la pantalla de su computadora donde detallaba en grande su «Enhorabuena» por haber llegado al nivel setenta. Estaba muy emocionado de que solo le faltaran cinco niveles para alcanzar su esperada invisibilidad, aunque claro, Marinette ahora era una hechicera del nivel 95. Era un bello sueño tratar de alcanzarla, pero estaba claro que ella tenía más tiempo libre para jugar. Ojalá el tuviera ese mismo tiempo para divertirse.

Si tan solo supiera…

Marinette estaba mirando la pantalla de su computadora con los labios fruncidos y cruzada de brazos, mientras observaba a su caballo comer. A su lado, estaba Mullo tomando leche, Fluff comiendo zanahorias, Kaalki comiendo lechuga, Wayzz tomando té y su querida Tikki, comiendo galletas.

Tenía muy poco tiempo para el ocio, actualmente, extrañaba de sobremanera que su única preocupación fuera llevar su mochila a clases, ahora compartía su tiempo con su familia, con sus amigos, la escuela, ser Ladybug y guardiana de los Miraculous.

_¿Así que sentiría Adrien con la agenda tan colapsada?_

Resopló molesta, llamando la atención de los Kwamis.

—¿Marinette? —consultó Tikki, apoyándose en el hombro de su elegida—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo estoy cansada —se descruzó de brazos para tomar el mouse y cepillar la melena de su caballo—. Ahora, que terminaron de comer, silencio que voy a conectar el audio del videojuego.

—¡Está bien! —dijeron los Kwamis, terminando de comer para ir cada uno en sus compartimientos para darle espacio a su guardiana.

Activó las bocinas y el micrófono de sus auriculares. Iba a hablarle a su caballo para empezar a entrenarlo cuando un mensaje en la pantalla se lo impidió.

«_Te hice caso, ya estoy en el nivel setenta, ¿qué prosigue?»_

Marinette suspiró y no respondió, poniéndose a hacer lo que tenía pensado.

_«Sé que estás en línea, estoy en tu establo y veo a tu caballo subir de nivel. ¿Pasa algo?»_

Puso los ojos en blanco y decidió responder.

—Es que estaba justamente haciendo eso y no podía responder.

La respuesta no pareció animar mucho al rubio, que desde su habitación tenía el ceño fruncido. No sabía bien porqué, pero tenía la corazonada de que algo no estaba bien en ella. ¿Seguiría enojada por lo del papel?

Le dio a llamar. Tardó en ver aceptada su invitación, pero después de unos minutos ya era accesible el audio.

—¿Estás bien?

_«Te dije que sí»_ el tono demostraba todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan perceptible de ella?

—Tu voz se siente perturbada…

_«En realidad, estaba pensando en alguien»_

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, dudoso_. ¿Pensando en alguien? Ya le dijo que no salía con Luka así que, ¿quién sería ese afortunado?... Esperen, ¿afortunado dijo_?

_«Estoy pensando en Kagami»_

Y ahí, Adrien recordó porque se había acercado a Marinette ante de iniciar esas citas de juego.

—Oh —exclamó—. ¿Y por qué piensas en ella?

_«Hable con ella, vuelve el fin de semana de su viaje a Japón. Tienes que aprovechar, si es que quieres realmente avanzar algo con ella.»_

—Es que…

Marinette observó la pantalla de su computador con cierto recelo. ¿Era duda lo que escuchaba en la voz de su amigo? ¡¿Él estaba dudoso de los sentimientos que tenía por Kagami?!

Eso si que la hizo enojar. ¡Por todos los cielos! Kagami era una muy buena amiga para ella ahora, incluso, a veces, era más racional que la misma Alya y eso lo agradecía mucho en ciertas situaciones. No quería verla mal por la duda del rubio. Y si era sincera, también se sentía mal con ella misma, porque sentía que su sacrificio fue en vano.

_«¿Qué?»_ le animó a continuar, al ver que se había quedado callado.

Adrien observó el teclado, sin saber si debía decirle o no a Marinette la verdad, o sea, no mencionando que él era Chat Noir y que ver a Ladybug aún le hacia latir el corazón como la primera vez que la vio lanzarse de la torre Eiffel. Que sus ojos azules eran tan hermosos que hasta el cielo claro se la recordaba…

¡Rayos!

Pensó Adrien golpeando su frente con el escritorio.

_«¿Adrien_?» consultó la chica del otro lado de la línea «¿_estás bien?»_

—¿Realmente?

_«Si es posible»_

—Estoy mal, no me juzgues por favor, pero esa otra chica que te mencioné antes…

_«¿La de tu primer beso misterioso?»_

—Esa misma, pues verás —suspiró, tratando de encontrarle algo que decirle—. Ella es de otra condición social —apretó los ojos al decir eso, pensando que su amiga lo creería como Chloé una vez más—, y las cosas entre ella y yo serían muy complicadas, a un nivel catastrófico… Mi padre nunca lo entendería y Kagami es…

«_Un igual_» musitó, más para ella que para Adrien. Se sintió ahogada, como si una mano se hubiera metido en su pecho y estrujara su corazón.

—Espero que no me malinterpretes —dijo, tratando de retomar la conversación, pero sentía que de alguna forma perdía a su amiga—. Daría mi vida por poder estar con ella, pero ella misma me ha dicho que la deje ir, que no podemos estar juntos y…

«_Tranquilo_» respondió «_Creo que entiendo ahora, como Kagami también te gusta, decidiste salir con ella porque no tendrás tantos obstáculos, que con esa otra»_

—Haces que se oiga horrible, ¿tan mal sujeto soy?

_«Claro que no, uno siempre tiene que buscar la forma de alcanzar la felicidad que tenga al alcance. Kagami es bonita e inteligente, está en tu cerrado circulo y puede sacarte de ahí cuando quiera. Creo que por eso son la pareja ideal, ¿no? Como dijo André, una dupla que no falla»_

Adrien no respondió. ¿Por qué las palabras de Marinette lo hacían sentir tan mal?

«_Adrien, te acercaste a mí por un consejo, ¿Verdad?»_ tras escuchar un sonido que parecía ser una afirmación, ella continuó «_Tanto Kagami como tú, son muy importantes para mí, y la verdad, no me gustaría verlos lastimados. Si ya te decidiste a intentar salir con ella, debes dar lo mejor de ti. Una relación tiene que ser guiada por el corazón, si la vez como una obligación, pueden terminar mal. Deberías aprovechar cuando vuelva y salir con ella a unas zonas fuera del confort familiar que tienen. Nada de esgrima, eventos sociales o citas de negocios. Salgan, disfruten, traten de ver si salidos de su burbuja, pueden ser ustedes mismos y ser felices. Si lo logran, créeme, no tardarás en olvidar a esa otra chica.»_

—¿Marinette? —exclamó, sorprendido de las palabras de la chica—. Creo que tienes razón, si no pruebo cosas nuevas, nunca sabré si me gustan o no… ¡Gracias! Realmente eres muy buena consejera.

«_Eso dicen»_ fue su única respuesta. Jugaron un par de minutos más y Marinette se retiró a "supuestamente" dormir.

Se acostó en su cama y abrazó su almohada con mucha pena.

—¿Qué pasa, Marinette? —consultó Tikki.

—Solo que estaba pensando que tratar de eliminar mis sentimientos por Adrien fue la mejor opción…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si lo pensamos de alguna forma, si Gabriel Agreste no me aceptara como la pareja de Adrien por ser una panadera, como me llama Chloé, no creo que pudiera seguir con mi misión sin perderme a mi misma.

* * *

_. ✦. ⋆_

* * *

**_El rinconcito de la que escribe:_**

Sé que este capitulo no fue de tanto humor, pero como todo fic tiene que tener un punto de inflexión, y en este caso, éste ha sido el caso xD

Nuestra pobre Marinette terminó haciéndose un enredo de lo que dijo Adrien, pero mi mente me decía onda "Referencia a Chat blanc, úsala" xD No quería pero lo hice jajajja

¡Gracias por sus reviews a: zara /-/ karen Agreste /-/ SeleneKou13 /-/ Rebecasz /-/ melgamonster /-/ Emely-nya /-/ AkiRoss /-/ Tecupi /-/ Hinaru16241 /-/

.

Siguiente Capitulo: **La buena Actriz.**

.

Espero que hayan recibido bien el año ;)

.

Aquatic

.

1 de Enero 2020


	5. La Buena Actriz

_._

_. ✦. ⋆_

_Nueva semana, nuevo capitulo_

_¡Super especial!_

_._

_Palabras: 2731_

* * *

**Ayudando a Adrien**

**V**

"**La buena actriz"**

…

—¡Pero, Marinette, ¿en qué estabas pensando?! —el grito de la joven de lentes retumbó en toda la habitación. Iba y venía frente a la mencionada que sentada en una silla, abrazaba sus piernas dobladas y hundía la cabeza en el hueco que éstas creaban junto a su pecho.

—No estaba pensando —susurró—. Son mis amigos, Alya —dijo, elevando un poco la voz, pues no pensaba romper la coraza que había armado con su cuerpo—, solo quiero que sean felices.

—¿Y tú? —protestó, deteniéndose de golpe frente a su amiga—. ¿Y tu felicidad, Marinette?

—La mía vendrá algún día —dijo, finalmente mostrándole sus ojos celestes a su mejor amiga—. Dicen que lo que está destinado para uno, llegará algún día —Marinette apretó los labios para no llorar—, así que simplemente esperaré y seguiré ayudando a mis amigos. Seguiré ayudando a Adrien, aunque tenga que comportarme como una buena actriz.

—Marinette —Alya se acercó más para abrazarla—, bien, no diré más nada, pero cuando regreses, piyamada con helado en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?

La de ojos claros afirmó, antes de ponerse de pie a abrazar a Alya.

—¡Gracias!

—De nada —dijo, abrazándola—. Cuídate.

…

Adrien estaba en su habitación practicando piano y, a su lado, Nathalie observaba su Tablet con detenimiento.

—¿Y para qué necesitas esos dos sábados? —consultó—. Sabes que tengo que darle una buena razón a tu padre para que apruebe los cambios en la agenda.

—Es que mañana voy a salir con Marinette, y el otro sábado con Kagami —respondió, concentrado en su partitura.

—¡Adrien! —la voz elevada de Nathalie hizo que les pegara mal a las teclas y éstas sonaran tan pesadas que le hicieron cerrar los ojos— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo que saldrás con dos chicas distintas?

—¿Qué? —tras las palabras de Nathalie, cayó en cuenta de su mala explicación— Oh, no, no, no, no, Nathalie no es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Mi padre quiere que mientras los negocios con la señora Tsuguri estén en buenos términos, avance en mi relación amistosa con Kagami para que todo sea más ameno —la de ojos celestes afirmó sin interrumpirlo—. La verdad, soy pésimo para eso de las citas y todo eso, por mi educación tan antisocial, así que Marinette me va a ayudar a visitar lugares donde yo puedo ir con Kagami y ver si…

—Entiendes que, si hay algo que enoje a las señoritas Tsuguri, tu padre estará muy molesto, ¿Verdad?

—¡Por eso quiero que Marinette me ayude! —le explicó—. No sé si podré o no, ver a Kagami como una novia algún día, pero quiero intentarlo. ¿Está mal?

—No —indicó—, es bueno que seas precavido y veas las consecuencias a futuro —informó—. Veré que puedo hacer.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó, antes de volver con alegría a entonar la melodía que debía perfeccionar en el piano.

…

El sábado a las nueve de la mañana tenía al joven Agreste bastante sorprendido en la entrada de la panadería Tom & Sabine, pues la hija de ambos panaderos se encontraba en la puerta, con la mirada en el suelo, avergonzada del outfit que llevaba puesto. Adrien observó a su amiga con detenimiento, pues la moda era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado ver a diario. Lucía una blusa blanca con lunares rosas sin mangas, pero adornada con un doble vuelo en cada una y un short rosado atado a la cintura por un lazo negro, su cabello estaba atado en un rodete bajo, pues llevaba una gorra rosada.

—Toma —le extendió, para romper el silencio, otra gorra igual a la de ella pero en negra—, no creo que quieras que llamemos la atención, así que esto cubrirá un poco tu cabello.

—Gracias —dijo, tomando la gorra—. ¿Nos vamos?

Marinette afirmó con la cabeza, antes de tomar su Tablet y una mochila de lunares blancos y colocársela en la espalda.

—Llevo el itinerario de lugares aquí —le informó, mostrándole la Tablet mientras con la otra mano se despedía de sus padres que la veían algo preocupados.

—Adiós —se despidió Adrien, antes de cerrar la puerta e ir a paso rápido al auto para abrirle la puerta a Marinette— ¿Trajiste los códigos de las localidades? Así se las pasamos a mi guardaespaldas —dijo, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Sí, lo traje —le pasó un USB y Adrien se lo entregó al robusto hombre callado.

—Estos son los lugares a los que iremos —le informó. Como siempre, el guardaespaldas no habló, pero si afirmó al tomar el dispositivo de almacenamiento.

—¡Espero que te gusten los lugares que seleccioné! —exclamó, sin mirarlo, observando la pantalla de su Tablet—. Busque lugares donde no me los imagino a ambos, pero que me gustaría que conocieran.

—¿Y a ti? ¿a dónde te gustaría ir en una cita? —preguntó Adrien, con verdadera curiosidad.

—¿A mí? —finalmente lo miró, un tanto avergonzada—. No soy muy creativa para eso, con el cine estaría bien.

—Vaya, no pensé que serías tan simple como yo.

—¿Perdón?

—Una cita para mí sería ir al cine con hartas palomitas de maíz. No soy muy creativo tampoco —confesó—. Pero, hablando en serio, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir de verdad? El cine es algo muy accesible.

—Pues —se abrazó a su mochila—. Siempre he querido ir a Disneyland —le comentó como una mueca.

—¿Nunca has ido?

—No —negó con la cabeza con una mueca—. Sé que no está muy lejos de aquí, pero mis padres nunca han tenido el tiempo para salir por la panadería. Muchas veces le he tenido que insistir yo, para que salgan a comer y se distraigan, pero ambos son muy trabajólicos… —apoyó el mentón sobre el cierre de su mochila—. Creo que agradezco vivir en una casa chica, porque así, estoy segura de que al menos los veo seguido.

—Vaya —Adrien parpadeó varias veces, conmocionado por las palabras de su amiga—, pensé que eran muy unidos.

—Y lo somos, porque como te digo, vivimos en una casa chica y los espacios comunes son únicos, así que cuando nos juntamos tratamos de compartir lo más que podamos, hay días que casi no los veo. Podría estar todo el día fuera de mi casa y ellos no notarían mi ausencia hasta la hora de la cena.

—Vaya —Adrien no sabía que otra cosa decir, observaba a Marinette como si haber conocido algo nuevo de ella le hubiera despertado una enorme curiosidad por saber más cosas.

—Creo que llegamos al primer punto —le indicó, pasándole de nuevo el gorro que había dejado en el asiento—. Primer lugar: _«Jardines de Luxemburgo»_

Adrien solo la miró, pero no dijo nada, esperaba ver que tenía planeado ella en ese lugar.

—Sabes tan bien como yo —indicó mostrándole con el brazo, los distintos lugares que había ahí—, que este lugar es precioso, pueden venir aquí si buscan caminar y simplemente comentar cosas de la vida de cada uno. En las mañanas no es tan concurrido como verás —movió las manos frente a ella—, y eso es lo mejor. ¿No es inspirador? ¿los colores? ¿La brisa? ¿El sonido de los pájaros y el de la fuente? Como que despierta una curiosidad de preguntar cosas, y poder saber si tienen más cosas a fines…

—¿Cuál es tu princesa favorita?

—¿Perdón? —consultó Marinette, que detuvo su andar para mirar a su compañero.

—Eso, ¿tienes una princesa Disney favorita? Digo, si quieres ir a Disneyland, debes tenerla —preguntó.

—Bueno, no sé que tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando, pero te diré… Hace tiempo, podría decirse que era Cenicienta, recuerdo que Chloé me lo dijo, cuando estábamos en primaria, que como siempre andaba con aguja e hilo en mi mochila, debía tener complejo de Cenicienta, ya sabes —dijo moviendo la cabeza— zurcir y remendar —Adrien no dijo nada, solo la observó—. Ahora, bien podría decir que Mulán también, lo sé, lo sé, no es una princesa como tal pero es fuerte y valiente como una superhéroe y es china, como mis ancestros maternos… Mmmm —se puso a pensar—, aunque no, pensándolo bien, podría ser Belle, es francesa como yo, claro hay que mantener las tradiciones de cuentos oriundo de la nación, ¿no? También podría ser Elsa y su determinación que uno puede hacer todo sola, si cuenta con el apoyo correcto… —en eso notó que ella se había puesto en marcha nuevamente, pero Adrien estaba sonriéndole con las manos tras él, quieto en su lugar— ¿Qué? —con el silencio del rubio, llevó con espanto las manos a su boca—. Oh, lo siento, ¿hablo mucho? Es que bueno, tú sabes, cuando me emocionan las cosas, soy media parlanchina y…

—No te preocupes —respondió—, solo estaba prestándote atención, ¿Y yo? ¿A quién te recuerdo?

—¡A Rapunzel! —exclamó y luego se llevo las manos otra vez a la boca y se volteó para ahogar un grito, volvió a girar para sacudir las manos frente a ella—. Ay, lo siento Adrien…

—Ahora estoy curioso —comentó, llevando la mano derecha a la barbilla— ¿por qué?

—Bueno, rubio, ojos verdes, todo el tiempo encerrado en una gran to… —apretó nuevamente los ojos al ver como su lengua se había vuelto a soltar.

—Oh, ya entiendo —dijo, llevando las manos a sus bolsillos—. Quizás si lo soy, ¿me dejo crecer el pelo? —consultó. Marinette lo miró fijamente, tratando de ver si lo había arruinado o era una broma. Pocos segundos después, Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette con una sonrisa—. Era una broma, broma. ¿Qué más tienes planeado?

—Si no sirve esto para ambos, mi siguiente punto de la ciudad tiene mucho que decir…

—Guíame —le pidió y Marinette afirmó con decisión.

El segundo punto de la lista de Marinette estaba un poco más alejado, a media hora del lugar de donde se encontraban.

Adrien estaba maravillado con aquel sitio sacado de pelicula, tenía calles de piedra y arquitectura bohémica.

—Esto es _«Montmartre__»_ —le informó Marinette, como si fuera una autentica guía de turismo—. Es un pequeño pueblo bohemio dentro de París, aquí fueron filmadas películas como Amelie y también, inspiraron otras como _Moulin Rouge_. Montmartre también tiene otro de los iconos de Francia, la _Basílica del Sagrado Corazón._

—Parece que estudiaste bastante —comentó Adrien, avanzando por las calles junto a ella, a una distancia prudente, el guardaespaldas los seguía.

—Sí voy a hacer algo, tengo que hacerlo bien, ¿no crees?

Ambos pasaron la mañana disfrutando varios rincones de la ciudad, Adrien quería conocer más lugares, pero Marinette pensaba que algunos eran mejor que los descubriera con Kagami.

La última parada en ese barrio lo llevaron a cabo en el «_Mur des je t'aime_»

—Creo que éste podría ser un buen lugar para que te decidas a iniciar tu relación, esta pared cuenta con 1000 formas de decirle a una persona que la amas… en muchos idiomas —comentó Marinette, maravillada con el muro de placas volcánicas y letras blancas.

—Maravilloso —comentó Adrien, tratando de leer algunas de las palabras— ¿Cuál crees que se oye más bonito?

—Creo que el nuestro —comentó, con las manos enlazadas a su espalda— «_Je t'aime_» lo francés siempre suena más romántico. Por eso es que este muro está en París.

—Vaya, que interesante —Adrien la miró y luego, volvió la mirada a la pared—. «Wo Ai Ni»

—Es chino suena bastante divertido —dijo, aun sin mirarlo, comprendiendo lo que él había dicho—. Aunque deberías practicar más el «Aishiteru» —cuando la mirada de ambos se volvió a reunir, una sensación extraña los envolvió, pero Marinette no permitió que siguiera— ¿Te parece que te lleve al último lugar que se me ocurrió? —buscó su teléfono para ver la hora—. Casi es hora de almorzar.

—Te sigo —fue todo lo que pudo decir Adrien.

El último lugar al que fueron se ubicaba a veinte minutos desde donde estaban, el «_Parc des Buttes-Chaumont_». Adrien observó aquel lugar, encantado por la vegetación y el gran lago, Marinette desde su Tablet observaba los posibles recorridos que podrían hacer.

—Vas a tener que fijar bien tu gorra porque como ya pasamos de mediodía, hay bastante gente.

—Ok —asintió, acomodándose la visera de la gorra—. Luego de aquí, ¿Vamos a ir a almorzar?

—Pensaba almorzar con mis padres —comentó, haciendo que el rubio se desilusionara un poco.

—Oh, vamos, ¿Qué te cuesta? Si ya estamos aquí…

—Bueno, ya —contestó, ante la insistencia de su amigo—. Pero, primero subamos al templo de la Sibila —indicó extendiendo el brazo en dirección a dicho lugar—. Ese también es un buen lugar para confesarte, ya lo verás.

Adrien se dejó guiar a través de un puente y de escalones de piedra, agradecía haber traído zapatillas y entendía también porque Marinette había optado por un outfit más aventurero. Cuando ambos llegaron a la cima del templo, se podía ver una estupenda vista de todo el parque, incluso a lo lejos se podía ver la «Basílica del _Sacré-Couer_»

—Este lugar está abierto todo el día, así que podrías traerla en la tarde, con el atardecer sería una postal muy bonita para declarártele a Kagami…

La nueva mención de Kagami lo molestó de cierta forma.

—Pareces empecinada en que me declare si o si a Kagami en esa cita, ¿Qué te…? —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, Marinette trastabillo tratando de alejarse de él y casi se cae del templo. Adrien con rápidos reflejos la salvó, apegándola a su pecho— ¡Cielos! —suspiró profundo—. Eso estuvo cerca…

—Gra… Gracias —dijo Marinette contra su pecho, y se separó con cuidado—. Esa hubiera sido una caída fea…

—Ni que lo digas…

—Tienes buenos reflejos…

—Esgrima… —contestó, perdiéndose en los ojos azules que tenía frente a él.

—Adrien… —susurró, también perdiéndose en los ojos verdes que la miraban con tanto miedo por haberla perdido.

—Marinette, yo…

La mención de su nombre la volvió a la realidad, sacudió la cabeza y se separó aún más de él, para volver a bajar las escaleras de piedra.

—¿Tienes hambre? —dijo, sin mirarlo, prestando atención a sus pies— Yo, sí…

…

Marinette estaba comiendo mientras rezongaba consigo misma porque sentía que había hecho enojar a Adrien, poniéndolo contra la pared cada vez que le recordaba que debía declarársele a Kagami. Pero, es que no podía evitar poner esa pared, para no dejarse ilusionar por aquella salida de amigos, era consciente de que Adrien aun no sabía que hacer, pero podía darle un empujoncito, ¿no?

—¡Que bueno que ya llegó la comida! —exclamó el rubio, sentándose frente a ella—. Tuve que hacer unas llamadas, pero solucioné todo.

—¿Qué solucionaste?

—Llamé a tus padres y a Nathalie —le informó con una enorme sonrisa—. Vamos a hacer una última parada antes de volver a casa.

Marinette lo miró confundida, pero el chico estaba tan alegre que no dijo nada.

…

—¡Adrien, no! —exclamó, Marinette cuando vio al lugar al que habían llegado.

—¡Adrien, sí! —respondió el rubio con una enorme sonrisa. El ruido y la algarabía que había alrededor era aturdidor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó convertida en estatua a las grandes puertas de Disneyland.

—Tenía que pagarte de alguna forma lo que has hecho por mí, hoy —le informó—. Mi guardaespaldas ya se fue a buscar estacionamiento, así que no podrás huir.

—Adrien… —protestó la de cabellos azulados. Se sacó la gorra rosada para agitarse el flequillo con los dedos, aquel movimiento hizo que el rodete que tenía se soltara y dejara su cabellera suelta. Adrien tomó esa situación para aprovechar y colocarle un colorido cintillo de Minnie a juego con el de Mickey que él se colocó sobre la gorra— ¡Adrien! —volvió a protestar.

—¡Vamos! —dijo extendiéndole la mano—. No soy tu chico especial, pero ¿podríamos por un momento dejar de pensar en los demás y pasar un buen momento, juntos, por último, como los amigos que somos?

Marinette aspiró profundamente y observó la mano de Adrien extendida hacia ella. ¿Qué hacer?

Resopló con fastidio por lo que iba a hacer, pero con decisión, tomó su mano.

¡Bien! Si el destino se empecinaba en alejarla de él, al menos tomaría esto y lo disfrutaría.

—Agita esos billetes, Agreste, ¡perderás mucho!

Al ver la renovación de su amiga, Adrien sonrió y apretó su mano.

—Contigo siempre llevo la de perder, ya estoy acostumbrado.

* * *

_. ✦. ⋆_

* * *

**_El rinconcito de la que escribe:_**

Y ahí quedo la buena actriz xD ¿Se habrá divertido en Disneyland? xD No saben que bello se veía esto en mi mente, espero haber tenido la capacidad para plasmar aunque sea un poco de lo que imaginé en el capitulo.

La verdad, soy pesima para planear citas (cuenta salir a comer helado) en fin, asi que unas amigas de twitter me pasaron una página y fue como de lugares romanticos de Paris y fue como wow... tengo que usarlos xD ¡Así que gracias! Y a mi beta, que no betea esto pero igualmente esta al pendiente de cada idea loca (lo de disney fue idea de ella) xD

¡Gracias por sus reviews a: laurenImprincess /-/ Tecupi /-/ Rebecasz /-/ Emely-nya /-/ melgamonster /-/ AkiRoss /-/ karen Agreste /-/ Neko lilax4

.

Siguiente Capitulo: **La Buena Aliada.**

.

Aquatic

.

7 de Enero 2020


	6. La Buena Aliada

_._

_. ✦. ⋆_

_Le queda un puro capitulo a este fic para que muera..._

_Y quizás muera yo con él xD_

_._

_Palabras: 1873_

* * *

**Ayudando a Adrien**

**VI**

**La Buena Aliada**

…

Alya se sacó los lentes y se apretó el puente de la nariz, era bastante tarde cuando Marinette llegó a su casa y aunque pensaba ir corriendo por el pote de helado, llegó con tal sonrisa que la preocupó.

—Pensé que ibas a llegar con el corazón hecho trocitos —se sinceró la bloggera.

—Probablemente lo esté, pero es tanta la emoción que siento en este momento, que creo que no me duele para nada… —contestó Marinette, abrazando a su amiga.

—Ya, cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Fuimos a Disneyland! —exclamó al separarse de su amiga, elevando los brazos en alto—. Fue maravilloso —buscó en su mochila un sobre y se lo pasó, dentro habría más de veinte fotos.

—¿A Disneyland? —Alya la hizo pasar para que se sentara en el sillón junto a ella, para revisar las fotografías.

—Sí, dijo que era por la ayuda dada…

—Si tú crees sus mentiras… —susurró Alya poniendo los ojos en blanco, pues al ir pasando las fotos, no había ni una de ellas que pareciera de dos amigos divirtiéndose, todas gritaban "son un par de ciegos enamorados" por todos lados.

—El lugar era de ensueños, Alya —comentó Marinette con las manos en su pecho—. Único y mágico….

—¿Y esto? —preguntó, Marinette rápidamente se las quitó de las manos con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—Le comenté a Adrien que me recordaba a Rapunzel —dijo mirando la fotografía del chico junto a la princesa mencionada—. Así que cuando la encontramos le pedimos una foto. Fue divertido, claramente —tomó otra que tenía Alya en sus manos—. Yo después fui y busque a Eugene para nivelar la cosa —terminó la frase con una risa que preocupó a Alya, ¿iría por el helado o no?

—Adrien se ve enojado mientras te ve con Eugene —Alya observó la foto con curiosidad, pero Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no —e ignorando todo lo demás, siguió mostrándole fotos hasta que éstas acabaron y con ella la emoción exagerada de Marinette, Alya dejó las imágenes sobre la mesa de centro de su living y extendió sus brazos para abrazar a su amiga.

—Mi Marinette —y cuando la mencionada volvió a estar entre los brazos de su mejor amiga, botó todas las murallas y dejándose llevar, simplemente lloró.

…

Adrien estaba acostado en su cama, revisando las fotografías que tenía en su celular, aquel día había tomado demasiadas y la sonrisa no se le iba de sus labios en ningún momento.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez… —susurró Plagg, mientras terminaba de comerse un trozo de queso.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, sin mirarlo.

—Babear mirando las fotos de tu buena amiga…

—Claro que no —protestó, sentándose—. Solo que me parecen muy divertidas, nada más.

—Oh, sí, claro —dijo el Kwami sin mirarlo—. Por eso le sacas tantas fotos a Kagami y pasas todo el día viéndolas, ¿Verdad?

—Plagg —protestó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente—. Solo te estoy remarcando lo obvio, ¿no lo crees? Mira tu Instagram, lleno de fotos de Kagami, pero no te veo todo el día observando sus fotos con cara de cordero a punto de morir como ahora con Marinette, eso no pasaba desde Ladybug.

—Es cierto —dijo, finalmente, dejando su teléfono celular boca abajo en su cama—. No he pensado en ella durante todo el día que estuve con Marinette.

—Alguien está viendo la luz…

—¡Plagg! —se quejó, avergonzado por las palabras del Kwami.

—Pero Marinette tiene a alguien…

—Ya sabemos que no es Luka…

—No quiero entrar con ella en el mismo cuadro que con Ladybug…

—Espera —dijo Plagg, antes de tragarse otro trozo de queso—. Listo, vamos, ahora tira la frase…

—Kagami al menos sé que me quiere a mí.

—¡Ok! —exclamó Plagg sacudiéndose las manos—. Me voy a dormir…

—¡Plagg!

—No me hables, no te escucho…

Adrien lo observó apretarse las orejas mientras se escapaba al segundo piso de la habitación, él se dejó caer hacia atrás y volvió a desbloquear el teléfono. Inmediatamente, la imagen de Marinette con las orejas de Minnie y una enorme sonrisa apareció frente a él. En sus manos portaba un peluche de Bambi que había ganado en uno de los juegos. Como siempre.

Suspiró y se puso de lado.

Que complicado se estaba poniendo todo… Sus sentimientos en vez de estar claros parecían una tormenta a punto de pasar a un tornado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a descansar… Mañana sería otro día.

…

El domingo, Marinette tomó las fotos, las organizó en un álbum pequeño de fotos y lo guardó en una de las repisas de su escritorio.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Tikki, Marinette cerró los ojos y afirmó, para luego pasar las yemas de sus dedos derechos por el lomo del álbum donde con letras doradas había puesto «Un sueño hecho realidad»

…

El lunes encontró a Adrien en la puerta del colegio bastante preocupado, el domingo, Marinette no se conectó a jugar ni le respondió los mensajes y la cara con la que lo miró Alya cuando pasó frente a él, lo dejó más preocupado que antes. ¿Ella estaría bien? ¿Le habría pasado algo el sábado y no se dio cuenta? Estaba tan preocupado de pasarla bien que quizás no notó que le pasaba algo, ¿sería el pie que casi la hace caer de aquella altura? No, incluso jugó en unas máquinas de baile.

—¡Adrien! —la voz de Marinette lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y sonrió al verla de buen humor.

—¡Hola, Marinette! —saludó, con su mano derecha— Estás de buen ánimo…

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó—. Te tengo una sorpresa a la salida, ¿podrías esperarme?

—Claro —asentó con la cabeza mirándola—. ¿Entremos a clases?

—¡Sí! —y ambos entraron juntos a clases.

El día transcurrió completamente normal, pero Adrien estaba de cierta forma bastante curioso de que podría tratarse.

Aunque claro, nunca imaginó que la sorpresa que le tenía planeada, era que Kagami había vuelto a París.

—¡Taran! —exclamó Marinette cuando tuvieron a la japonesa frente a ellos—. ¿No es genial que haya vuelto?

—¡Claro! —dijo saliendo de su aturdimiento—. ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

—¡Sí! —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Marinette me invitó a tomar un jugo, ¿Vienes?

—Sí —contestó, pero al mirar a su amiga, pudo leer algo que vio venir claramente—. Sin excusas —dijo sin pensar.

—¿Qué? —alegaron las dos chicas.

—Lo siento —dijo, llevando la mano derecha a la nuca, bastante nervioso—. Me imaginé que Marinette iba a dejarnos solos porque tenía algo que hacer.

—¡Ay no Marinette! —protestó Kagami, tomándole de ambas manos—. Hace tiempo que no estamos los tres. ¡Quiero darles a ambos las cosas que traje de Japón!

—Ok —dijo, afirmando con la cabeza poniéndose en marcha con la japonesa que se prendió de su brazo, le dedicó una última mirada a Adrien que sonreía victorioso.

…

Los siguientes días fueron algo bastante raros, y no por la llegada de Kagami sino porque ambos muchachos estuvieron muy ocupados con la labor de sus alteregos. Al parecer, los días de descanso de Hawk Moth habían terminado. Fueron tres Akumas en una semana que los dejaron algo bastante agotados y sin energias para conectarse en su juego en línea. ¿Se habría enojado la otra persona por no conectarse?

…

Cuando el día de la cita con Kagami llegó, Marinette recibió en la panadería un ramo de flores de distintos colores y formas. Sin aguantar que sus padres hablaran de un admirador secreto se fue a ocultar con las flores a su habitación.

_«Lamento no haberme podido conectar ninguno de estos días, he estado muy ocupado. ¡Gracias por todo! Adrien.»_

Marinette soltó el aire por la nariz y apoyó el ramo con algo de violencia contra el escritorio.

¿Por qué Adrien le hacía eso? ¡Estaba superándolo lo más bien!

—¡Amigos, Marinette! —se dijo mirándose al espejo—. ¡Solo eres su buena amiga! ¡Su buena consejera! Nada más.

Toda la seguridad que tenía se desvaneció cuando su teléfono sonó, por el sonido de la notificación, era de Adrien.

Tomó el teléfono y observó el mensaje de voz, revisó el volumen de su teléfono y lo reprodujo.

«_Hola Marinette, yo, este… Yo… ¿Cómo estás? Por alguna razón, yo me siento muy nervioso…_»

Marinette volvió a soltar el aire por la nariz y contestó pero por mensaje.

«_Espero que te vaya bien en tu cita»_

Esta vez no llegó un mensaje de voz, sino también un mensaje.

_«Gracias, ¿te llegaron las flores?»_

Con esa pregunta, Marinette observó el ramo que descansaba en su escritorio. ¿Qué haría con ellas?

_«Sí, me encantaron. No debiste molestarte…»_

Envió y dejó el celular de lado, mientras buscaba algo en su escritorio.

—¿Qué buscas Marinette? —preguntó Tikki.

—Buscó una carpeta con hojas de colores…

Cuando su celular volvió a sonar, ella lo tomó.

_«De nada, te debo mucho…»_

Marinette frunció los labios y los movió de un lado a otro.

_«No es nada Adrien, para eso estamos las buenas amigas. Disfruta tu salida»_

Y tras eso, dejó su teléfono botado en el diván y se dispuso a seguir buscando las hojas de papel vegetal de colores que tenía en una carpeta.

Cuando finalmente las encontró tomó dos y desarmó el ramo de flores de Adrien para poner las flores de a una en aquellas hojas.

—¿Qué es lo que hace, Maestra? —preguntó Wayzz con curiosidad. Ella sonrió y terminó de acomodar las flores, luego colocó otra capa de papel vegetal sobre ellas y tomando un par de libros pesados, los puso encima de las hojas.

—Estoy secando las flores —le explicó—. De esta forma, luego pueden usarse para decoración.

—Pero estaban tan bellas —se lamentó Tikki.

—Lo sé —susurró Marinette—. Pero serán para mí más doloroso verlas que saber que las tengo guardadas en algún lugar donde un día me olvidaré de que las puse.

…

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, Marinette estaba haciendo su tarea cuando su teléfono sonó, por la melodía era Kagami. Aspiró profundamente y contestó.

—Hola Kagami —dijo con alegría.

_«Hola Marinette»_ la voz se le notaba alegre así que supuso que todo había salido bien _«Llamo porque una vez me dijiste que podría ir a quedarme a tu casa si quería, y me gustaría pasar hoy. ¿Puede ser?»_

Marinette miró con espanto a ambos Kwamis y apretó los dientes.

_«¿Marinette?»_

—Eh, sí, si me acuerdo —comentó—. Claro, puedes venir… Deja consultar con mis padres y te digo a qué hora…

_«¡Gracias! Estaré al pendiente»_

La de coletas llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y cayó a su diván como la mejor Drama Queen de la historia. ¿No podría abrir un hoyo y desaparecer?

…

Cuando Kagami llegó a su habitación, Marinette se había encargado de ocultar bien la caja de Miraculous y le ofreció asiento.

—Supongo que tienes algo que contarme —dijo, preparándose mentalmente para aquellas palabras.

—Sí —afirmó—. Adrien me contó que fuiste una buena aliada en esta cruzada para poder confesarme sus sentimientos…

—Oh… —exclamó, sorprendida por ambas cosas. Lo había logrado finalmente—. Así que…

—Sí —dijo Kagami con una gran sonrisa, atenta a los gestos de Marinette—. Ahora soy oficialmente la novia de Adrien.

* * *

.

* * *

**_El rinconcito de la que escribe:_**

¡No me maten! Aun tengo fics que terminar y una hija que ver crecer (?)

Jajajja Sorry, pero este fic estaba planeado así desde el inicio jajajja ¡Espero que sobrevivan a Mañana!

Y hablando de Mañana, por favor presten atención a las notificaciones porque subiré el capitulo final durante el día, y FF tiene algo contra las actualizaciones en menos de 24 que no deja que se actualice la página... Así que nos estamos leyendo mañana!

Me quedó re cute el final jajajja

.

¡Gracias por sus reviews a: laurenImprincess /-/ princessqueen /-/ Rebecasz /-/ melgamonster /-/ tsubasa23 /-/ karen Agreste /-/ Emely-nya /-/ Zara /-/ AkiRoss /-/ Maretta /-/ Chica cuervo /-/ Neko lila /-/ daniela9226

.

Siguiente Capitulo: **La Buena Perdedora.**

.

Aquatic

.

9 de Enero 2020


	7. La Buena Perdedora

_._

_. ✦. ⋆_

_¡Y hemos terminado! ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!_

_._

_Palabras: 2782_

* * *

**Ayudando a Adrien**

**VII**

"**La buena Perdedora"**

…

Adrien llegó a su casa, bastante cabizbajo, pues nada había salido como tenía planeado y de cierta forma, lo frustraba totalmente.

Estaba pensando en subir a su habitación y encerrarse a sufrir las burlas de Plagg, cuando la voz de su padre lo sorprendido.

—¿Padre? —dijo, bajando las escaleras para dirigirse hacia él.

—Nathalie me informó que saliste con la señorita Tsuguri —ante aquello, Adrien cerró los ojos, esperando algún tipo de advertencia, pero lo que le llegó le sorprendió.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué tal les fue? —consultó de nuevo—. Necesito saberlo, por eventuales situaciones.

—Puede estar tranquilo, padre —afirmó—. He hablado con Kagami y llegamos a la conclusión que como nuestra relación afectiva es debido a la buena amistad que se ha formado entre nosotros, no hay sentimientos románticos involucrados entre ello.

—Me parece lo más adecuado —uniendo sus manos detrás de él—. Aun son muy jóvenes, necesitan conocer más a la otra persona, descubrir cosas que a esta edad aún no son necesarias. Eres mi único hijo y no me gustaría que tu situación sentimental depende de si hago o no negocios con otra empresa.

—Pensé que le hubiera gustado la relación… —Adrien pensó por un segundo que su padre estaba mostrando algo de preocupación por él, pero se emocionó demasiado rápido.

—No es por eso, aunque no me interesa que te veas envuelto en mis negocios, recuerda que eres el rostro de la empresa, la cual lleva, actualmente, un contrato de imagen con la señorita Lila Rossi.

—Ya veo —susurró, bajando la mirada. Era su padre, ¿qué podría esperar?— Ahora que no tiene que preocuparse por mi situación sentimental, ¿puedo ir a mi habitación?

—Puedes —y ante aquello, Adrien sin despedirse subió de a dos los escalones para perderse tras la puerta de su habitación y no salir de ahí en todo lo que quedaba de fin de semana.

…

Marinette observaba a Kagami que la veía con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme? —ante la pregunta de la de cabellos cortos y ojos marrones, Marinette salió de su ensimismamiento y le sonrió sinceramente.

—¡Kagami! —se levantó a abrazarla— ¡Me alegro tanto por ti!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, confundida.

—¡Por supuesto! —se separó de ella para mirarla, Kagami notó claramente que su felicidad por la noticia era genuina, aunque imaginaba que muy en el fondo estaba terminando de hacerse trizas su corazón… Suspiró profundo y cerró los ojos.

—Me hace feliz, verte capaz de mostrar una sonrisa sincera con la noticia que acabo de darte, cuando sé que debes estar sufriendo…

—Ante todo son mis amigos, quiero verlos felices —confesó. Kagami cerró los ojos y suspiró, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Marinette— ¿Kagami?

—Déjame ser a mí, una buena perdedora, Marinette…

—No entiendo —comentó, alejándose de su amiga, quien volvió a tomar asiento, bajando los hombros.

—Te mentí —confesó, bajando la cabeza—. Quería saber que tanto estabas dispuesta a dar por mi felicidad… Marinette no mereces esto.

—Pero, Kagami…

—La cita con Adrien fue pésima —la interrumpió—. Adrien solo hablaba de ti todo el tiempo. Fuimos a caminar por los jardines de Luxemburgo, ahí me contó que lo trataste de Rapunzel y luego, le hiciste tomar una foto con ella cuando fueron a Disneyland.

—Oh…

—Luego, fuimos a comer a un lugar muy bonito, sacado de pelicula. Ahí me contó que tú lo guiaste por algunos lados, así que yo le pedí que fuéramos a otros lados. Y aunque no habías ido con él, solo pensaba que hubiera sido divertido haber ido ahí contigo.

—Oh, por todos los cielos —Marinette bajó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro—. ¡Kagami! ¡Te juro que no fue esa mi intención!

—Sí, lo sé —afirmó, aprovechando las ruedas de la silla para acercarse a su amiga—. Aquí el único confundido con sus sentimientos es Adrien que no sabe bien que es lo que quiere… —corrió la mirada y puso los ojos en blanco—, aunque en eso ambos son bastante parecidos.

—¡Oye! —protestó, pero no pudo decir nada, porque Kagami le tomó ambas manos—. ¿Qué?

—Yo hablé con Adrien después del almuerzo, le pregunté qué estaba pasando, por qué tú estabas en medio de nuestra "supuesta cita". Él se disculpó porque no se había dado cuenta, eso fue lo peor: Te tenía presente sin darse cuenta.

—Kagami, de verdad, lo siento.

—Así que, encontramos una cafetería muy bonita en Montmartre, y entre té y galletas finalmente logramos hablar bien de nuestros sentimientos y decidimos mejor seguir como buenos amigos.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, que tú diste un paso al costado y ahora lo estoy dando yo, Marinette —dijo, moviendo las manos de la diseñadora— ¿Qué hacemos?

—¿Salir entre nosotras? —preguntó entre nerviosa y buscando una salida humorística a todo eso.

—¡Me parece una excelente idea! —afirmó Kagami con una sonrisa— ¿Es nuestro primer día?

Ambas se miraron en silencio y empezaron a reírse, por aquella situación a la que habían sido puestas.

—¿Qué harás, Marinette? —le preguntó— Adrien está enganchadísimo contigo, te lo puedo asegurar, solo que recién hoy parece que se le cayó la venda.

—Pero…

—Si es por lo que decía el helado, te recuerdo que dije que no creía en él… Quizás éramos demasiado perfectos para funcionar, y lo que ambos necesitan es su explosión de sabores.

—Kagami —dijo, lanzándose hacia adelante para abrazarla—, no quiero tener que hacerte pasar por esto.

—Deja de pensar en los demás y piensa en ti —le dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo—. Yo fui egoísta, tomé mi oportunidad y fallé. Me lamenté por ti, lo hice, pero seguí adelante… Hazlo tú también.

Marinette cerró los ojos y se separó de su amiga.

—¿Te parece que deje las cosas pasar? —le pidió—. Adrien es bastante confuso en sus emociones, ¿y si solo se siente atraído por mí, por las cosas que compartimos estas dos semanas?

Kagami la miró fijamente. Parece que Adrien no era el único ciego aquí, ¡Ella realmente no veía a Adrien observarla! Pero bueno, ya se había metido demasiado, si algo pasaba entre ellos, debían tomar la oportunidad que ella le estaba dando.

—¡Marinette! —la voz de Sabine, hizo que ambas se separaran un poco más— Está la cena lista, ¿se las subo o bajan a comer?

Marinette observó a su amiga y sonrió.

—¡Bajamos!

…

Llegar todos los días en la mañana a esperar a Marinette, ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre y no es que le molestaba, pero mientras esperaba a su compañera que solía llegar bastante tarde, la mirada de sus compañeros y de Alya, que parecía querer matarlo, lo hacían sentir incómodo.

Gracias al cielo, esa mañana no tuvo que esperar mucho por ver a Marinette, ahora que Kagami le había hecho decir en voz alta lo que le había negado mil veces a Plagg, solo quería verla y saber si al tenerla frente a él, todas esas emociones realmente estaban ahí.

—¿Adrien? —cuando sintió la voz de Marinette, su corazón aumentó un poco su ritmo, pero cuando volteó a verla, sintió que se quedó sin aire.

—Marinette —susurró al verla con el cabello suelto, adornado con un pañuelo de lunares rosado hecho moño. Llevaba una blusa blanca de lunares rosados atada al cuello donde se formaba un delicado moño y un su clásico jean rosado.

—¿Por qué aún no entras? —preguntó, señalando la puerta del instituto.

—Es que —tragó saliva para recuperar el habla—, te estaba esperando.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Es que… —el rubio apretó los labios sin saber que decir, nervioso metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—, ¿hablaste con Kagami? —preguntó.

Ella colocó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo y luego negó con ella.

—¿Debería? —consultó.

—¿Eh? ¡No! —exclamó, algo torpe—. Solo que pensé que quizás te hablo por lo de la cita.

—¡Oh! —llevó su mano a la boca— ¡Verdad! ¡Tu cita con Kagami! ¿Cómo les fue?

—¿Puedes conectarte esta noche para que hablemos? —Marinette lo miró subiendo un par de escalones.

—Claro, nos estamos hablando —subió rápidamente las escaleras con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas. ¡Realmente pudo sentir lo que Kagami le advirtió ese fin de semana! Aspiró profundamente y antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, Alya salió a su encuentro.

—¡Pero ¿quién es este bombón que ha llegado a la escuela?!

—Tú sabes —respondió con una confianza en ella misma que no pensó tener nunca— La mejor creación de Tom y Sabine.

…

A la hora de la salida, Adrien sentía que iba a colapsar. ¿Qué rayos era aquello que sentía? No parecía él mismo, ni siquiera por Ladybug se había sentido así.

Agotado, cerró la puerta de su casillero una vez que guardó todo.

—¡Adrien!

La voz de Marinette, lo hizo dar un salto y terminar pegando la frente a la fría puerta de su casillero.

—Oh, ahora entiendo por qué te gustaba hacer esto… —dijo divertida. El recuerdo hizo que Adrien abriera los ojos y la enfrentara.

—¡Tú! —dijo señalándola, para luego apretar el puño.

—Yo…

—¡Tú! —repitió, una vez más, señalándola de nuevo, para convertir su mano en un puño. ¿Por qué demonios no le salían las palabras? ¡Rayos!

—¿Yo? —la voz divertida de Marinette lo puso de mal humor. ¿Sé estaba burlando de él?

—¡Tú eres la culpable de todo esto! —dijo finalmente.

—¿Yo? —aquello confundió a la de ojos celestes que retrocedió un paso.

—Sí tú, porque si no me hubieras negado que sentías algo por mí en este mismo lugar, quizás todo hubiera sido distinto. Quizás yo me hubiera sentido encantado con la idea, porque ya me atraías en ese entonces. Siendo así, quizás, no me hubiera ilusionado con un amor imposible, nunca hubiera creído que Luka y tú salían y menos hubiera permitido que Kagami terminara así.

—Adrien…

—¡No, no quiero hablar contigo ahora, me voy a casa! —y tras eso, giró sobre sus pies y se fue dando zancadas del vestuario.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —exclamó en voz alta, Marinette— ¿Ahora todo es mi culpa?

—Quizás haya algo de razón en sus palabras —comentó Tikki asomándose en la carterita cruzada que ella siempre llevaba.

Marinette observó a su Kwami y luego salió del vestuario en dirección a su casa.

…

Hacia la noche, usó el pañuelo que tenía en su cabello, para enroscarlo y darle forma de rodete, había estado bastante fastidiada toda la tarde.

¿De verdad Adrien se sentía atraído por ella antes de conocer a Kagami? ¿Cuándo pasó eso que nunca se dio cuenta?

Solo había guiñadas de ojo, tomadas de mano, palmeadas en el hombro, los amuletos, el baile….

—¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡He sido una ciega!

Sin perder más tiempo, se conectó en el juego de línea, buscó a su «_prettyboy_» en el mapa y fue a buscarlo.

No pudo hablar, porque inmediatamente le salió el letrero de un duelo.

_«Prettyboy desea enfrentar a Marinettastica»_

Marinette aceptó el desafío y, sin darle tiempo a acomodarse bien, Adrien movió a su personaje con tal velocidad, que cuando la chica cayó en cuenta, él ya había acertado el primer golpe.

Furiosa por eso, Marinette se puso a jugar, pero esta vez de verdad, no tardó mucho en igualar las condiciones. Ambos se atacaron con lo mejor que tenían, hasta llevar al limite a sus personajes, el que acertaba el último golpe ganaba.

Para sorpresa de la chica, fue su personaje el que fue derrotado. ¿Adrien la había derrotado?

De pronto, un mensaje le llegó al juego.

«Ahora, se una buena perdedora y contesta mi llamada»

Tras recibir eso, movió la cabeza hacia el teléfono que empezó a sonar, lo peor es que era una videollamada. ¡Rayos!

Se miró rápidamente en el espejo, y viendo que aún estaba presentable, respondió la llamada.

_«Marinette»_ la voz de Adrien salió tan seria, que la chica quitó su nerviosismo, por un semblante más serio.

—Adrien —dijo, acomodándose contra el respaldo de su diván.

_«Primero, quería disculparme por mi reacción de la tarde. No fue nada caballerosa de mi parte.»_

—Está bien.

_«Segundo, quería hablarte sobre mi salida con Kagami… no salió del todo como estuvo planeada»_

—¿Ah no? —fingió sorpresa—. Pensé que me iba a encontrar conque eran una feliz pareja…

_«Pues ya ves que no, las cosas resultaron de otra forma» _

La mirada que le dio Adrien hizo que Marinette se sonrojara. No iba a confesársele por teléfono, ¿no?

—Adrien, lo siento —se disculpó antes que el rubio pudiera hablar—. Tengo tanto que hacer, que no sé si podría estar de novia…

La cara del chico demostró la confusión que sentía por las palabras de la chica.

_«No iba a pedirte que seas mi novia»_

—Oh —se cubrió el rostro con la mano libre, que vergüenza.

_«Aunque quisiera, no podría. Mi padre no me lo permite por la campaña que estoy haciendo con Lila»_

—Oh —ante aquellas palabras.

_«¿Podrías descubrirte la cara_?» —le preguntó. Ella con algo de timidez, volvió a mostrar su rostro por la pantalla del teléfono. _«De todas las cosas que me ha dicho mi padre, creo que hay una que fue muy precisa. Aun soy muy joven para tener una pareja, que aún hay cosas que debo ir descubriendo de la otra parte y creo que eso es lo que quiero hacer»_

—No entiendo.

«_Si te soy sincero, cuando te conocí te encontré una persona bastante sorprendente, no pude evitar sentir algo de atracción hacia tu persona, pero como constantemente me dejabas en claro que no me veías con otros ojos, me apegué al guion y decidí enfocarme en verte como una amiga, como tú me hacías creer… Aunque a veces tenía la sensación de que había algo que no cuadraba del todo. Quizás sea mi falta de trato social, no sé_» Marinette observó a Adrien gesticular tanto con las manos y los hombros que terminó por enderezarse en su lugar y cruzar las piernas. ¿Por qué su corazón se sentía tan extraño? _«Luego, llegó Kagami, entre todos los rechazos de mis sentimientos por esa otra chica, tú que me confundías… Ella era algo más… estable. Nos llevábamos bien, éramos competitivos entre nosotros y estábamos obligados a ir a los mismos aburridos eventos, creí que era la mejor opción, y sabía que iba a ser correspondido si intentaba encaminar mis sentimientos a ella...»_

—Pero los sentimientos no se mandan… —susurró Marinette y Adrien afirmó con la cabeza.

_«Cuando creí tener todo en orden, llegas tú y das vuelta todo. ¿No me dijiste que la persona indicada me haría olvidar mi trágico primer amor?» _

—Creo que sí… —dijo algo tímida.

_«Pues eso no lo ha logrado nadie, más que tú»_

—Adrien…

_«Me gustas, Marinette, eso es un hecho»_ la información paralizó completamente a la mencionada _«Pero ¿es amor? No lo sé. Por eso quiero que me permitas seguir descubriendo cosas de ti y ver si en un futuro, cuando pueda ver a Kagami y no sienta pena por haberla ilusionado como lo hice… intentar algo contigo más serio.»_

—Yo tampoco podría intentar algo sobre el corazón roto de una amiga —respondió.

_«¿Entonces? ¿Lo hacemos? ¡Me encantaría saber qué otras cosas escondes además de tu lado de buena estratega, buena negociante y guía de turismo! Y me gustaría mostrarte que hay detrás de esta cara bonita»_ la broma y la sonrisa de Adrien calmaron bastante a Marinette.

—Se me hace que alguien algo coqueto…

«_Podrías descubrirlo, si te atreves…»_ le dijo con claro desafío en sus palabras, recuperó todo el ánimo de Marinette.

—No sabes donde te metes, Agreste —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, golpeando con su mano libre su hombro izquierdo.

«Eso hace más interesante la aventura, ¿no crees?»

—¡Bien! —dijo finalmente—. ¡Hagámoslo!

Adrien chasqueó los dedos frente a la pantalla emocionado por la respuesta.

_«¡Sabía que no ibas a fallarme_!» la sonrisa hizo que Marinette sintiera sus mejillas calientes «¿_Qué te parece si seguimos jugando? ¡Alcancé el nivel ochenta y siete, ayer!»_

Ante aquellas palabras, Marinette frunció el ceño y se levantó del diván a la computadora.

—¡Por eso me pudiste derrotar!

_«Obviamente, estoy acostumbrado a que barras el suelo conmigo en cada juego que jugamos, pero esta vez… no lo iba a permitir, así que entrené todo el fin de semana.»_

—No te confíes, deja que tome bien los controles y no volverás a ganarme.

«_No importa si no vuelvo a ganarte_» respondió cerrando los ojos y elevando el dedo en alto «_Esa victoria me vale por toda una vida»_

—Sí, claro —dijo, cuando ya estuvo instalada en el computador—. Ya cortemos la llamada para que vuelva a ponerte en tu lugar, _prettyboy_.

«_Ya lo veremos, Marinettastica, ya lo veremos_»

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

**_El rinconcito de la que escribe:_**

¡Y taran!

Otro fic terminado...

¡Lo sé! Ayer fui muy cruel por terminar el capitulo de esa forma... ¡Pero tenía que darle emoción a lo que pasaría finalmente!

Al menos en mis fics, este par de ciegos siempre terminaran juntos... Soy cursi y cerrada al cuadro de los protagonistas. Me gustan los otros personajes pero no me gustaría verlos sufriendo, salvo que sea una salida digna...

¡Muchas gracias a los reviews que me llegaron anoche: laurenImprincess /-/ Hinaru16241 /-/ daniela9226 /-/azumi luna /-/ tsubasa23 /-/ melgamonster /-/ karen Agreste /-/ Zara /-/ Emely-nya /-/ SeleneKou13 /-/ AkiRoss /-/ manu

.

¡En fin! Ahora a ponerme con los otros pendientes antes que llegue mi hermana de Argentina el martes :)

.

¡Estamos leyéndonos!

.

Aquatic.

.

9 de Diciembre 2019 - 9 de Enero 2020.

¡Wow un mes justo :D!


End file.
